The Great Gatsby
by princesscassandra14
Summary: Remake of the movie. What if Daisy's cousin wasn't a man but a woman? June moved to West Egg for a better life and a better relationship with her cousin, Daisy. But then she meets the mysterious Gatsby. Will Gatsby fall in love? Or will his denial and long love for daisy keep him from realizing his feelings? And who is this man June has been waiting for? GatsbyxOC
1. Chapter 1

June's POV

As I sat in the taxi and watched the scenery go by my mind began to wander. It's the summer of 1922 and I'm moving from Chicago to New York. There's nothing wrong with Chicago of course, it was nice living there for a little while. But I wanted to get away from it all. Not to mention the fact my cousin Daisy lives here. Daisy is my second cousin. We used to be best friends as children but our relationship died mostly due to neglect. So I moved into a little old gardeners shack squeezed between two mansions that aren't too far from her. Now I can start a new life and be friends with my cousin again.

"Ma'am we've arrived." The taxi driver said breaking me out of musings. I got out of the taxi car and looked around. I felt a grimace come to my face. The yard looked terrible! The grass was overgrown, Ivy was everywhere, the pathway leading to the house was broken up, and there was even a little broken bird's bath. Goodness I'm going to have my hands full getting this place in order. If this is how it looks outside I shudder to think of how it must look on the inside.

While the taxi man grabbed my bags I walked carefully up the stairs and onto the porch. I opened the door and looked around inside. The inside wasn't bad. A lot of the furniture was a little old but other than that all it needed was some dusting and a little mopping and it would be fine. I paid the taxi man and carried my suitcases upstairs.

Once I got in my room I started getting everything sorted out. I opened the window to let out the stale air, wiped down the dresser, put my clothes away, changed the sheets on the bed, and mopped my bedroom floor. After all that I was dead tired. I looked up at the clock and saw it was noon. Maybe I should call Daisy and tell her I can't make it to dinner tonight. After all if it takes four hours just to tidy up my bedroom how long will it take to clean the rest of the house?! Oh what am I saying! I'm trying to be friends with my cousin and coming to dinner will help immensely.

I grabbed a clean towel and took a quick bath. After I scrubbed myself down and washed my hair I got out of the tub and dried off. Then I put on deodorant, and went to my closet to pick out a lightweight short sleeved creamed colored floral dress. I put on stockings and cream shoes. Then I picked my favorite pearl necklace with matching earrings.

Lastly I went to the mirror to fix my hair and put on my makeup. My hair is brown and blonde that's all mixed up like bird seed and very curly so I'll just brush out the tangles and put a bucket bell hat over it. Then I put on brown eyeliner, black mascara, and a rust color eye shadow to make my amber eyes stand out. After putting on a light shade of red lipstick and spraying some Mitsouko perfume I was ready to go.

I called the taxi and 10 minutes later I was on the way to Daisy and her husband Tom's mansion. After a long while I finally made it and as I got out of the taxi I saw who I believe is Tom riding up on a horse after finishing a game of polo. He threw his polo mallet to a servant, grabbed the glass of water that was held ready to him, and finally answered the phone that was also held ready for him. He said something to the person on the other end before rudely hanging up on them. As he took a sip of the water he noticed me. A look of pure awe crossed his face before he replaced it with a wide grin.

"Hello Tom! I'm June; I believe we spoke on the phone. It's so nice to meet you!" I said smiling and sticking my hand out for him to shake it but instead he gave me a hug.

"Oh stop with the formalities. We're family! Come we'll go inside." He said giving me a good squeeze and a kiss on each cheek before leading me into the house. We passed through the entry way which was lined with all sorts of trophies and signed sports gear. I know guys love sports but this is a little ridiculous.

Tom pushed through the double doors and we entered the spacey living room. Every door was open which let in a nice cool breeze and made the white curtains flow. Tom barked orders for the butlers to close the doors before he went behind the bar and started mixing martinis. As I walked further into the room I noticed what looked like Daisy and another dark haired woman relaxing on a couch. Daisy must have heard me come in because she turned around to look at me.

She hasn't changed very much at all! She's still very skinny. Her hair is still blonde and her eyes are still brown. The only changes are that she has short hair now and her face has lost its childhood chubbiness.

"Is that you my lovely? Tom told me that you've come from Chicago! Do they miss me? " She said.

"At least a dozen people send their love. Everyone is absolutely in mourning for you. Their all crying, wailing, and screaming 'Daisy Buchanan we can't live without you!'." I said. A wide smile spread over Daisy's face at the news of how much everyone missed her.

"I'm paralyzed with happiness!" She said reaching out her hand for mine. I took it and she gave it a squeeze before pulling me down for a hug and a kiss.

"Oh this is Jordan Baker. She's a very famous golfer." Daisy said gesturing to Jordan who was now looking coolly at me from over her magazine.

"It's nice to meet you." I said holding my hand out for her to shake.

"I've been lying on that couch for as long as I can remember." Jordan said ignoring my greeting. She got up and stretched her arms over her head. One would think that she respond with a greeting of her own or would shake my hand. But I guess some people just don't have manners. I ignored her and held my hand out for one of the drinks tom was passing out.

"So June, Daisy tells me you're over in West Egg. It's hard to believe a woman such as yourself would be around those social climbing primitive new money types." Tom said looking me up and down like a piece of meat as he gave me my drink. How can Tom look at me like that when he's married to Daisy?! And right in front of her too!

"As long the neighbors are nice it doesn't really matter to me. It's a nice little house with a good price of $80.00 a month. It will only need a little fixing then it'll be a wonderful home." I said with a tight little smile.

"Well if you need any help with that I'm sure I could be of assistance." Tom said with a 'charming' smile.

"It's ok there isn't much to it. I can manage it by myself." I said with a small smile. If this idiot thinks I'm letting him anywhere near me alone he must be out of his mind.

"Your life is adorable." Daisy said giving me a mocking smile. I smiled the same smile back at her. Is she upset with me?! She needs to be mad at Tom not me! He is the one flirting!

"I know somebody in West Egg." Jordan said as she went to look out the window with a golf club strewn across her shoulders. I pretended not to hear her. If she can't properly greet me she shouldn't try to start a conversation with me.

"Have you met anyone yet June?" Tom asked me with a small smile.

"Unfortunately no, I don't know a single person that side of the bay." I said before taking a sip of my drink.

"Oh but you must know Gatsby." Jordan said looking at me from over her shoulder.

"Gatsby? What Gatsby?" Daisy said curiously.

"Madam. The dinner is served." A butler with a thick French accent said as he gestured to the doors. They all were opened revealing the table and the white curtains started to flutter again. We went outside and started to eat while making small talk.

"So Junie would you like to hear a family secret?" Daisy said peeking at me from behind her fan.

"That's why I came over."

"It's about the butler's nose." She said and at that moment I started to tune everything out. I already know about that family secret and Daisy knows it. I always get annoyed when I hear it so she makes a point of telling it every time we are near each other. Apparently a butler's nose turned a different color from polishing the silverware. She made it up when we were children. I didn't like it then and I certainly don't like it now.

"I heard a rumor that Junie was getting married to a man out west." Daisy said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"You should know that's a lie. You know why I can't get married." I said taking a bite of my baked chicken.

"I don't know why you refuse to give up on that little fantasy of yours."

"It is not a little fantasy. It's the truth now leave it alone."

"June I want to see you happy! Don't you see you're wasting your life away! You've been waiting so long for someone you'll probably never see again and-"

"Daisy I said _leave it alone_!"

"…I'm sorry I just-"

"I know, I know. Let's just talk about something else now." I said purposefully looking at Tom for him say _something _anything!

"Civilization is going to pieces! Have you read the rise of the colored empire? Everyone should read it. The idea is that it's up to us the dominant race to watch out or these other races will have control of things." Tom said effectively changing the subject. I smiled at him and he winked at me. While he spoke he got up and after plucking the shirt collar of a black butler walked over to stand behind daisy's chair.

"Toms become very profound lately. He reads deep books with long words in them." Daisy said as Tom kissed her head.

"It's been proved scientifically-" Tom started.

"- we've got to beat them down." Daisy finished with a smile.

Then the phone rang. All of a sudden everyone was so silent you could hear a pin drop. A butler quickly went over and answered it.

"This is the Buchanan residence… Mr. Buchanan it is Mr. Wilson from the garage." The butler told Tom.

"Excuse me I'll be right back." Tom said as he went back into the house and closed the door behind him.

Daisy sat there for a moment before she muttered an "I'm sorry" and went in after Tom.

"Jordan could you pass me-"

"Hush now! Don't speak I wanna hear what happens." Jordan said looking forward to try to get a good look at Tom and Daisy.

"Is something happening?" I said a little annoyed that she cut me off.

"Why I thought everybody knew!" Jordan said her eyes widening in surprise.

"Well I didn't know."

"Tom's got some woman in New York."

"Got some woman?" I said in disbelief.

"You'd think she'd have the decency not to telephone him at dinner time. Don't you think?" Jordan said before she went back to her seat. I should've known he wasn't a good man! And poor Daisy! I can't imagine how she must feel. And how can Jordan talk about manners?! I haven't even known her very long and she seems to know as much about manners as the person who keeps calling.

"I love seeing you at my table Junie. You remind me of a rose. An absolute rose isn't she?" Daisy asked everyone once she sat down.

"So after dinner June and I will be going to town. I think since she just moved here I should show her around." Tom said ignoring Daisy and smiling at me. Is this man out of his mind! I'm his wife's cousin!

"Junie stay here with me." Daisy pleaded. Her voice was very sad and her eyes were wide making her look terribly pitiful. It was almost like she was begging me not to betray her. She shouldn't worry though. I wouldn't touch Tom if you paid me!

"I have to go home. I have work early tomorrow." I said. Daisy looked a little relieved I wasn't going with Tom but she still seemed sad all the same that I was leaving.

"Oh nonsense. A woman like you has no business working. You deserve to be taken care of." Tom said giving me that "charming" smile again.

"June can take care of herself Tom. And in any case you have to stay! We have so much to talk about." Daisy snapped at Tom before she smiled sweetly at me. Tom went to say something but the phone rang again. It was obvious who it was.

The rest of the time everyone ate in silence. I tried to eat but the food now tastes cold and dull sort of like baby food. I take another bite but I can barely chew. After I ate half of the food on my plate I couldn't eat anymore. I know Daisy saw but happily this time she didn't say anything. Normally she'd start this rant about how I need to eat more and etc.

After dinner we all drifted apart. Jordan went back into the living room to drape herself across a chair. Tom went with her but seemed to be lost in thought. I went to go call a taxi but Daisy grabbed my hand and pulled me to walk through the yard with her.

"Are you ok?" I asked as I lightly squeezed her hand which made a small smile come across her face.

"Oh Junie it's just…I think everything's terrible right now."

"I can only imagine. I'm so sorry."

"It's alright. It's really not your fault. You know Junie I've been everywhere, seen everything and done everything. I've had a very bad time Junie so I'm pretty cynical about things."

"How's your daughter? I suppose she's healthy and happy." I said. Maybe the thought of her baby will cheer her up.

"Oh yes. I suppose she talks and eats and everything. Listen June when she was born Tom was god knows where and with god knows who. And I asked the nurse if it was a boy or a girl. And she said it was a girl and I wept. 'I'm glad it's a girl' I said 'and I hope she'll be a fool'. That's the best thing a girl in this world can be. A beautiful little fool."

"No Daisy. You don't understand that a fool is the worst thing a girl can be. She not only puts herself in harm's way but others around her as well." I said before I went back inside to call a cab. The taxi came in 15 minutes and soon I was on my way home.

The drive seemed to take longer than normal but when I finally arrived home it was 10:00. I got out of the car and went to go inside when I saw this figure of a man. He was standing on the dock and I don't know how I knew but something deep inside me told me that that's Mr. Gatsby. He seemed to be reaching for something in the dark. I looked closer to see that he was reaching for a green light at the end of a dock across the lake.

I stood on my toes to try to see whose dock he was reaching for but it was too dark. That and I'm so sleepy that if I don't get inside now I might sleep on the swing. So I went in the house, threw off all my clothes, put on my favorite silk blue nightgown, and washed the makeup off my face. I got into bed and was asleep before my head hit the pillow.


	2. A Lovely Encounter

The Great Gatsby Chapter 2

June's POV

I woke up to the horrible shrill of my alarm clock. Oh how I hate that thing! I regret the day I bought it and one day I'm throwing it away! I looked over at it and saw it was 6:00am. Why do I have to wake up so early to go to work?! I covered my head with my pillow and tried to hide in the soft covers. It didn't block out the shrill though so I had no choice but to sit up and turn the clock off. I stretched my arms and legs then got out of bed to go get ready for the day.

After I took a quick bath and washed my hair I quickly dried off. Then I put on deodorant, and went to my closet to pick out a short sleeved yellow dress with black roses across the hem and a matching long sleeved lightweight sweater. I put on stockings and bronze shoes then I opened my jewelry box to pick out what would best match the dress. Today I suppose I'll just wear dangling diamond earrings with a diamond bracelet.

I went to the mirror and fixed my hair into a French braid. It was a little hard since my hair reached my mid back. Usually I have my brother Johnny help me with my hair every day. Johnny is my fraternal twin but from how close we were and how much we look alike we may as well be twins. He's was my best friend and we've never left each other's side even during collage so it's really hard for me to live so far away from him. I miss my Johnny so much and it hasn't even been three days yet!

At that thought a sob started to build in my throat and tears came to my eyes. But I blinked them back and took deep breaths. No, I can't cry at least not right now. I finished braiding my hair and left a few curls to frame my face. Then I put on my normal eyeliner and mascara but this time I put on a beige color eye shadow. I put on some peach lipstick and sprayed some Mitsouko perfume. I grabbed my favorite book _This Side of Paradise _to read during lunch andput the picture of my Dumpling close to my heart for good luck. I don't care what Daisy says I will see him again. With that thought I ran to call a taxi.

In 10 minutes I was on my way to work. I found a job as a court stenographer a few days before I moved here. So I'll be recording all the legal processions meetings. It's not really the most fun or exciting job in the world but it works for me.

When I got to work it was 7:25 so I have 5 minutes to spare! I'm so glad I'm not late! I ran into the building and went over to front desk. The secretary looked at up me and put the papers in her hands to the side. She has deep-set gray eyes that are like two windows looking out on an overcast sky. Her skin is china-white and she has a crooked nose and bushy eyebrows. Her fine, straight, black hair is cut short and is slicked down.

"Hello. How may I help you?" She said as she gave me a polite smile.

"Hello. I'm June Carraway and I'm here to start my first day as a stenographer."

"Oh yes! It's nice to meet you Ms. Carraway! I am Mrs. Yeske please come with me." She said as she stood up and held out her hand for me to shake. I shook it and she started to lead me down a hall and to the right. We finally came to a door on the left side of the hall. Mrs. Yeske opened the double doors to reveal the courtroom. The benches and tables were made out of cherry stained wood. The walls were painted white and they had no paintings on them. There weren't even any windows!

"As you know you work starts at 7:30 and ends at 3:30. During that time you'll be at that type writer there and type every little thing that goes on in the court room. You'll have a 30 minute lunch break at 11:00. And your payment will be $90.12 a month so after work today just pick up your check from me. Your first case will start in a few minutes. If you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask." She said before she gave me a polite smile and walked back to the front desk.

I walked over to typewriter and got everything ready. After 10 minutes people started to file in so I got ready to type.

After work- 3:30

I lightly winced as I rubbed my hands to get rid of the soreness. I'm so glad work is over! But I still can't go home unfortunately because I have to go grocery shopping. I turned in my reports for the day then hurried to the front office and saw Mrs. Yeske.

"Good Afternoon Mrs. Yeske. I'm here to pick up my check for this month." I said as I struggled to slip on my sweater.

"Good Afternoon Ms. Carraway. I hope you've enjoyed your first day." She said as she dug her desk looking for it.

"It wasn't bad. My hands hurt a little though." I said making her chuckle. She finally found the check and gave it to me.

"I don't blame you! Have a wonderful afternoon. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow!" I said as I left. Let's see now I have $90.12. The house is $80.00 a month but I've already paid it for this month with money from my savings. So I'll buy groceries and I suppose I'll save the rest of it. I called a taxi then after 10 minutes I made it to the bank. I cashed the check and hurried out to the taxi to go to the store. After 10 more minutes I made it.

I bought bacon, Bread, Butter, Chicken, Coffee, Eggs, Flour, Milk, Oranges, Peaches, potatoes, a Round Steak, Sugar and vanilla beans. In total that was $6.33. Once I was finished I hurried back to the taxi and headed home. In 15 minutes I was home and after I paid the taxi man I ran inside to put everything in the refrigerator. I really hope nothings spoilt on the way home!

Once everything was in the refrigerator I went into the living room to check the time. Its 4:15 now so I don't think I'll be able to make the peach puffs I wanted to. Well I probably will but by the time their finished it might be too late in the day. I wanted to bring some over to Mr. Gatsby as a sort of welcoming gift. But I guess I'll have to bring them tomorrow afternoon. I know it's mixed up because when you move somewhere your neighbors are supposed to introduce themselves to you. But I really wanna meet this Mr. Gatsby and it seems the man never leaves his mansion so I don't think he knows I'm here.

Oh well I guess I'll just start baking. I've already wasted enough time spacing out! First I started off with making the puffs. I made the batter mixture and once it was finished I dropped large tablespoons on to the baking sheet and stuck it into the oven for 30 minutes. While they were baking I put the metal bowl and whisk into the refrigerator to make them cold for the cream. Then I peeled and sliced the peaches in a bowl.

I have 20 more minutes so I'll finish reading my book. With that thought I ran upstairs to grab my alarm clock. This way the puffs won't burn because I was so absorbed in reading. I set the clock to ring in 20 minutes then snuggled into my bed with _This Side of Paradise_. After 14 pages I heard that stupid alarm clock once again! The moment I get to the really interesting part here comes the alarm!

I went in the kitchen and opened the oven to see all of the puffs perfectly cooked through. I carefully took the puffs out and placed them on a cooling rack. Then I grabbed the peaches, cold bowl, and whisk out of the fridge. I mixed the milk, water, sugar and vanilla beans onto the metal bowl. I carefully mixed until it started to thicken. At that point I took out the beans and added one more tablespoon of sugar. I continued mixing it before I saw soft peaks.

Next I used a sharp knife to make a medium size cut on the side of the puff to slide in the sweet peaches. After that was done I topped all the puffs with whipped cream. I'm so glad their finally finished and they look better than I thought they would! I wonder what time it is now. I peeked out of the kitchen to see that its 5:00! This didn't take much time at all! I have enough time to run over and introduce myself. But then there's the matter of getting the guards to let me in.

They have to I mean I'm really harmless! Besides I spent time and money on this so there is no way I'm backing out now. I put three puffs on a serving plate and after I grabbed my coat I started to walk around to the front of his house. As I walked up the stone pathway I saw the front of the mansion and my jaw dropped. The house looked like it was picked up and dropped there right from France! Mr. Gatsby is so lucky! I wish I could live in a place like this!

I walked closer to the ivy covered gate and went over to one of the four guards.

"Hello! My name is June Carraway. I just moved next door in the little cottage and I wanted to introduce myself to Mr. Gatsby." I said shutting my mouth so I don't ramble too much. He seemed to take in my appearance before he gave a sigh.

"Let me send in one of my men to see if Mr. Gatsby is finished with work and would like to have visitors right now. In the meantime just wait here." He said before he sent someone to go check on Mr. Gatsby.

"Thank you so much Mr.…"

"Morris. Hugh Morris."

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Morris." I said holding the tray with one hand and sticking my other hand out for him to shake.

"It's nice to meet you too Ms. Carraway." He said with a small smile as he shook my hand. After that we both just stood there for a while. You could feel the awkwardness in the air. It lasted for a very long time until I finally decided to break the silence. But the moment I opened my mouth the guard that Hugh sent before came back panting and out of breath.

"Mr. Gatsby says he'd love to meet you." The man said between gasps of air. The rest of the guards set to opening the gate and soon I was on my way into the house. I knocked on the door and a butler opened it.

"Madam if you would please follow me." He said in a thick French accent. I followed him into the house and I froze. Goodness! This house is so luxurious and gorgeous that I can barely describe how astonishing it is. I heard someone clear their throat before I realized it was the butler who was more than halfway up the winging staircase. He motioned for me to follow him and I did.

We finally made it to a door and the butler opened it to reveal an office. I walked further inside and when I saw the man sitting at the desk I almost dropped the puffs in utter amazement. His smile and eyes were shocking. He had a deep tan. His blonde hair was cut and slightly tucked behind his right ear perfectly. I can't believe that this is Gatsby. I actually expected an old man with a cane, but the man in front of me is far from old. He can't be older than thirty!

"Hello Mr. Gatsby! I'm June Carraway but you can call me June. I just moved into the cottage next door. I wanted to introduce myself and to give you these as a little welcoming gift." I said snapping myself out of it as I brought the puffs closer for him to inspect them. Mr. Gatsby eyes widened a little and he looked at me as if he didn't know what to say.

"Thank you very much…June. Please excuse my manners. I'm Jay Gatsby. But my friends call me Jay. Sometimes they call me Gatsby. Either one is okay with me. It's so wonderful to meet you." He said getting up and taking the puffs. This is a surprise! Usually I'm taller than almost every man I've ever met except for my brother but that's because we're both 6ft. However Gatsby and I are the same height too! Happily or unhappily Mr. Gatsby didn't seem to notice or if he did he didn't show it because he didn't seem as surprised as most would. Jay put the puffs on his desk and stuck his hand out. I took it and the moment our hands touched electricity shot up my arm. He must have felt it too because he quickly let go.

"Well it was nice meeting you. I just thought I'd introduce myself since we're neighbors. I hope that we can become very good friends."

"I'd like that as well. You know if there's ever anything you want or need don't hesitate to ask me."

"Thank you! The same goes for you."

"I'm sorry?" Jay said with the most confused face I've ever seen. Goodness you'd think someone's never said that to him before!

"I just meant that if you need anything don't hesitate to ask me. I'll help with something if I can." I said smiling at him. He still looked a little shocked but smiled back. He seemed like he wanted to say something else but the telephone rang. He went over to his desk to answer it and spoke a little harshly into the phone. He looked very upset and was about to start yelling. But then he seemed to remember I was here and his cheeks flushed from embarrassment.

"I'm sorry about that June it was just a bit of business."

"No really! It's alright I didn't mean to take over too much of your time. I should have called before I came over to make sure you weren't busy. But I didn't have your number."

"Well here it is. Let me write it down for you." He said scribbling it down on a sheet of paper on his desk. He gave it to me and our hands brushed again which caused that electricity again. What on earth is that?!

"Thank you. It was nice meeting you."

"It was nice to meet you too." He said and I headed for the door. The same butler from before showed me out and I waved goodbye to Huge as I walked to my house. But on the way I couldn't shake the thought that I've seen Gatsby from somewhere. Oh well it's probably nothing. After all when you've moved so much in your life it gets to the point that everyone looks familiar.

Once I got home I put away the last three puffs and started making steak and potatoes for dinner. After I was finished I ate, cleaned up the kitchen, and got ready for bed. I put on a golden silk nightgown and washed the makeup off my face. Then I got into bed and fell into a peaceful sleep.


	3. A Wonderful Friend

The Great Gatsby Chapter 3

June's POV

I shifted slightly in my seat on the train as I waited patiently for my stop. Its Grocery day and unfortunately this time I have to go to a different store than usual because the regular one didn't have an ingredient I need to make a special cake for Jay. As it turns out while he loves and will devour many of the desserts I make for him his favorite is Orange Dream cake.

It seems ever since I brought those peach puffs to him about a week and a half ago we've become great friends. We've taken rides on his hydroplane together, swam in the ocean behind his house, and sometimes he'd come over to eat dinner with me. It's been wonderful spending time together but the only bad part is I still don't know very much about him. I've told him many things about myself but he hasn't told me where he's from, his job, where he went to college, and it is killing me! I've always been really very nosey. So I really want to ask but I'm afraid that I'll make him upset. After all he didn't mention it for a reason right?

I was broken out of my thoughts when the train signaled its stop at the Valley of Ashes. The Valley is basically place New York's dumping ground. It's halfway between west egg and the city where the burnt out coal that powers the golden city is discarded by men who move dimly and already crumbling through the powdery air. This fantastic farm is forever watched by Dr. T.J. Eckleberg, a forgotten oculist whose eyes brood over it all like the eyes of god.

When the train fully stopped I saw a man rush up the isle pushing people out of the way in his haste to get to the door. Why is he such a hurry to get off here? He looks very familiar. It's probably nothing… Wait that-that's Tom! I saw the side of his face when he turned to get off the train! But why would he be getting off here? He doesn't like to be around new money people but he can stay around ill-mannered poor people in this dump. It's really not my business what he's doing here. But my nosey streak flared up and my body went on autopilot. The next thing I knew I was running off to follow Tom.

I hopped off the train. Once I was firmly on my feet I pulled a scarf and some sunglasses out of my purse and put them on. It's not a good disguise but I suppose it'll do. I ran through a broken fence and past a barber shop after tom and he soon arrived at a run-down car garage. I ducked behind a car just in time as Tom called out to a sweaty greasy man who worked in the garage.

"Hello Wilson! How's business?" Tom said

"I can't complain. So ah when are you thinking about selling me that car?"" Wilson asked in a thick new Yorkers accent.

"My men are still working on it."

"He works pretty slow don't he?" This isn't very important! All Tom came here to do was discuss a stupid car! I can't believe I wasted time coming here! Now I have to spend more money on train tickets and-

"If its business you should be talking to me." A woman said as she came down the stairs. Her accent is thicker than Wilsons! Her face was overly painted with makeup and her red hair was in ringlets. And what on earth is she wearing! She had on tight short sleeved dress that's a saturation of red, white, and black. She had red fishnet knee highs and red shoes along with cheap plastic bangles with red earrings. Can you say tacky?

"Get some chairs why don't you so someone can sit down." She barked at Wilson before her eyes settled on tom and her features softened. Maybe it was worth following Tom here.

"Uh yea sure. Let's talk business. Sure. I'll get the chairs. Myrtle why don't you entertain-"

"Hurry up!"

"Yea alright." Wilson said as he went to the back to get chairs. Once he was gone Myrtle slid over to Tom and seemed to be flirting with him. But she pulled away once Wilson called to ask if Tom wanted candy. Myrtles scanned the area and locked eyes with me.

"Hey Dame! You need something?" She yelled from where she stood with one hand on her hip looking annoyed. I ripped the scarf of my head and walked towards them with as much dignity as one can when one has been caught spying.

"Yes Tomato. I was just thinking about buying a car and I wanted a mechanics advice on what make and model would fit me. Hello Tom." I said with a nod in Tom's direction. Tom just stood there in shock before he snapped out of it.

"June! How are you?! It's been too long!" Tom said giving me a squeeze and a kiss on each cheek. Meanwhile Myrtle was literally looking like a tomato; her face was so red! She looked terribly jealous and angry.

"I've been fine Tom thank you. Would you like to introduce me to your friend?"

"June this is Mrs. Wilson she's the wife of George Wilson he owns the shop. Mrs. Wilson this is June Carraway my wife's cousin." Tom said. Myrtle scowled at me but held her hand out for me to shake anyway. I gave her the same look and took her hand.

"Listen Myrtle I want you to get on the next train, now. Call your sister so she can meet June." Tom said as he gave her money for the train. Goodness Tom has no shame. Making plans with his mistress right in front of me! What the heck! Does he really think I think that's his friend? How stupid does he think I am?!

"No no really. You don't have to. I have to get home anyways!" Or should I say I have to go straight to daisy's house and tell on you.

"June you don't know many people and it's not healthy to hide out in the house like you do." Tom said. How dare he talk to me about that! And in front of Myrtle too!

"I haven't been hiding anywhere. Don't be upset that I've found another friend and that's limited the amount of visits I make to the house."

"Anyways you'll love Catherine. You should go with us." Myrtle said her scowl replaced with a mock friendly smile. What does she have under her sleeve?

"I guess I will." I said giving her the same look. Bring it on.

A While Later

I. Am. Going. To. Tear. Up. This. Apartment.

Myrtle is evil! She and Tom are in the other room sleeping together! And I can hear them! That's why Myrtle suddenly decided she didn't mind me being here. She wanted to mess with me so she called Tom in there under the pretense she needed him to rearrange a few heavy pieces of furniture. Furniture my behind! I mean really do I look that stupid? Well let's see them sleep together through this!

"HEY! GET OUT OF THERE THE BANKS CLOSED! TOM IT DOESN'T MATTER TO ME IF YOU'RE GETTING IT ON WITH YOUR BEARCAT OF A GOLDDIGGER YOU'RE NOT DOING IT WHERE I CAN HEAR!" I shouted while I banged on the door with all my might. The noises stopped and I heard what sounded like myrtle cursing. I feel so satisfied now. Well I need to get out of here. The faster I get home the faster I can tell Daisy. As I got closer to door I heard someone knocking obnoxiously. I opened it to see a woman.

"I'm Catherine. Ain't we havin' a party?" So this must be Myrtles sister. I guess tackiness runs in the family. She had on an outfit similar to myrtles the only difference was she had on blue, yellow and black.

"Yes but I'm not going to attend it." I said as I grabbed my purse and started to leave. There is no point in me staying here. I don't want to be around any of myrtles people or tom really for that matter. I was about to leave when I bumped into another person! This must be myrtles friend. Tackiness must be some terrible disease that's passing around; that's what it is.

"Oh hello! Oh Chester this must be the cousin. Oh you are adorable!" A girl said as she pulled at one of my curls. She passed by me to reveal a man with the worst mustache I've ever seen.

"Chester McGee a pleasure to meet you." Chester said as he stuck his hand out for me to shake. He must be her boyfriend or husband since they're kind of dressed alike. Myrtle has some odd friends I'll give her that. I took it then made my way for the door.

"June wait! Wait!" Tom called as he ran after me. His hair was ruffled, his shirt was open exposing his undershirt, and he looked sweaty. Just looking at him like this makes me so mad!

"I'm just going it's time for me to leave."

"Nonsense! Go on in there and talk to Catherine or Chester."

"Tom I am not comfortable here. Daisy is my cousin and you should be ashamed of yourself!"

"Listen June I'm not angry with you for what you did before. You keep using Daisy as an excuse but I know what's really wrong. It's perfectly natural you would feel a little jealous with you being a virgin and not being married. And I admit I should have taken your feelings into consideration. However we have all summer to fix all that. Now do you wanna sit on the sideline and watch? Or do you wanna play ball?" Tom said gesturing to everyone behind him as they cheered in agreement and encouraged me to play ball. I am literally frozen in shock right now. I can't believe Daisy told tom I'm still a virgin! Oh she is going to get chewed out when I get back home! But you know I think I can stay for a little while.

Tom took my silence for a yes and picked me up bridal style much to the amusement of everyone else. He lightly tossed me onto an armchair next to Catherine.

"Gimme your purse. Relax and enjoy yourself! So you live in long island too?" Catherine asked from her place by my knee. She took my purse and threw it behind the couch.

"I live in west egg."

"I was just there about a month ago at a party. A man named Gatsby's. Do you know him?"

"I live next door to him. He's one of my friends."

"Well he's not someone you really wanna be friends with. I heard he's a cousin of Kaiser Willams. You know the evil German king." Catherine said as she scooted next to me on the chair. There wasn't much space so she was basically sitting on my lap. Goodness this girl is heavier than she looks! She leaned over a whispered in my ear.

"Neither of them can stand the person their married to."

"That's not true Tom loves Daisy. He says all the time just how much he loves her. And Myrtle…She doesn't like Wilson at all?" I said in disbelief. How can you get married to someone then say later on you can't stand your husband! If that's the case why even stay married?!

"He's a greasy little scumbag." I heard Myrtle say from across the room. She sounded and looked very pissed off. Tom is going to be in trouble later!

Then Tom came over with two drinks. He gave me mine along with a warning look. He must not want his bluff called. Well it doesn't matter what he wants. If someone asks I'm just going to be brutally honest. He tried to give Catherine hers but she didn't want it.

"I feel just fine on nothing at all. Nerve pills; I get them from my doctor in Queens. D'you want one?"

"No thanks my nerves are fine." I said but Catherine shoved two pills in my mouth and made me take a large gulp of the liquor Tom put in my hand earlier.

Now I have only been drunk one time before in my entire life. So you can imagine how completely odd and surreal this experience was for me.

That night in the hidden apartment Tom had for Myrtle we were voided by a sort of chemical madness; A Willingness by the heart that burst on us all. Everything was passing in such a blur because of the nerve pills that I only remember bits and pieces of it. I remember dancing with Catherine and Chester, drinking champagne and hitting someone with a pillow making feathers fly everywhere, and Tom picking me up. I remember jumping around in nothing but my underwear. My dress lost somewhere in the madness. I couldn't really think properly and I felt like I was floating. The rest of the night passed quickly and the last thing I remember is feeling satisfied at Tom smacking Myrtle in the face breaking her nose.

The Next Morning

I woke up to the sun shining, the birds chirping, and wind lightly blowing. Wait I shouldn't be able to feel the wind like this! I-I'm not outside am I? I sat up and looked around to see that I was sleeping on the swing on my porch! Why am I outside?! And how did I get home?! Well Tom probably brought me home but I'm not sure. And why am I wearing a bath robe?! I looked down to see I had been using my lacey brown and white polka dot dress as a pillow. It smelt of sweat, stale alcohol and drool. Maybe it is a good idea someone put me in this robe. And where is my- oh my purse is right here. Thank goodness it still has everything in it.

"June? Are you alright?" I heard a voice say that sounded like it came from a megaphone. I looked up to see who I believe is Jay coming towards me. The sun is too bright to see him though.

"Jay? Please stop yelling. I-I can't really remember a lot of what happened the other night and I'm so confused." I said burying my face in my hands. This is so embarrassing! I don't want Jay to see me like this! I probably look a mess! He probably thinks I'm terrible now!

But then I felt him sit down and an arm wrapped around my waist. Jay pulled me close to his chest and I nestled into his embrace making him tightened his arm around me.

"It's ok. Everything will be ok. You don't have to say anything about it if you don't want too. Now let's get you inside. Can you walk or would you like me to carry you?"

"Carry me please. I feel very ill." I said snuggling my face into his neck. He stiffened a little at the contact but slowly relaxed and picked me up bridal style. Almost immediately my palms started to sweat and my heart started racing. That's strange I felt the same way when I first met… no no its not. It can't be and it's not. I can't start having a crush on Jay! I already have someone I care for!

"Is your bedroom upstairs?"

"Yes it is." I said my voice muffled by Jays shoulder. He even smells wonderful! Jay carried me up the stairs and gently placed me on my bed. I'm so glad he's here! If he wasn't I'd probably have fainted trying to get to my room. While Jay tucked me in I closed my eyes hoping the dizziness would go away, but it didn't. Luckily I fell asleep quickly because the next thing I knew Jay was standing in front of me with a glass in one hand and a plate of eggs in the other. As he put the plate on the nightstand next to me I noticed there were aspirin on the plate as well.

"I hope you don't mind but I looked through your medicine cabinet and got some aspirin. I also made use of your kitchen since I'm sure you haven't had anything proper to eat this morning." Jay said as he lifted me up so I was sitting up. He helped me take the aspirin and I ate the eggs. After I was finished he put the plate away and helped me lay back down. I snuggled into the covers and started to fall asleep. But before I fell asleep I reached over and held Jay's pinky finger. I felt the familiar shock that I always feel when I touched him and smiled.

"Thank you for helping me Jay. You're a wonderful friend." I murmured squeezing his finger a little before sleep finally took me.


	4. Those Thin Lips

The Great Gatsby Chapter 4

June's POV

I woke up to the sound of someone knocking obnoxiously on the front door. Why do I always have to wake up when I'm not ready to get up! It's Saturday which means I am entitled to sleep for a very long time! Maybe if I just pretend I'm not here they'll go away. That won't work. I can already tell from the way this person is knocking it doesn't seem like they're going to give up and leave anytime soon.

I threw on my silk robe and went downstairs to answer the door. I opened it to see a valet in a sky blue jacket with a tray containing a plain card. When the valet saw me he blushed a little but held out card to me. I took it and read the other side. It read:

_Dear June,_

_I'm hosting a little party later tonight and the honor would be entirely mine if you could attend._

_Your friend, Jay Gatsby_

I read the card thoroughly and when I looked up, the valet was gone. I turned back inside and went to sit on the couch. I wonder if I should go or not. I've never really gone to a party before. I mean my brother Johnny and I used to be invited to them a lot but we're not really party people so we'd take turns faking sick. But now Johnny isn't here to pretend to be sick and Jay just saw me yesterday so I can't make up an illness. So I have no choice but to go.

I suppose I should start getting ready now. I ran to the bathroom, after grabbing a clean towel and took a long warm bubble bath. After I washed my hair I quickly dried off. I put on some vanilla scented lotion and deodorant. Then I went to my closet to pick out a shimmering silver dress with white and gold sequins in undulating patterns. I put on stockings and silver shoes then I opened my jewelry box to pick out a silver bracelet and dangling diamond earrings.

Lastly I went to the mirror to fix my hair and put on my makeup. For my hair I put it into a messy side bun with a golden hair comb with an attached ear cuff. Then I put on coal grey eye shadow, black eyeliner, and black mascara. After putting on some mauve lipstick and spraying some vanilla perfume I was ready.

Let's see now its 9:40 so I should probably head on over. I grabbed my invitation and walked over to Jay's house. As I got closer to the house my jaw dropped. Twinkling lights dangled across the driveway into the trees. Every room of the house was filled with light which cast a glamorous glow on the lawn. And there are so many people here! It's almost as if every person in New York was here! Goodness Jay must have had to write and send out thousands upon thousands of invitations!

I walked as carefully as I could to the front door. Some of these people really do not know how to drive and I swear if they hit me with that car... I'm not even going to think about it. As I walked through the doors I tried to show the valet my invitation but he seemed to ignore me and look away. I was swept on through the doors and I my jaw dropped even further when I saw the farther when I saw the foyer. How many people did Jay invite?!

The place was filled with partying people. Eris's were comparing inheritances on Jay's beach. I even saw Mrs. Yeske losing money at one of the many of the roulette tables! Gossip columnists were alongside gangsters and governors exchanging telephone numbers. There were Film stars, Broadway directors, morality protectors, high school defectors, and even the dubious descendent of Beethoven was here playing the organ alongside the band.

This is incredible! I can't even begin how to describe this party. I need to find Jay and thank him for inviting me. I walked over to one of the bars that were crowded with people.

"Excuse me but do you know where I can find the host Jay Gatsby?" I said over the loud music while holding up my invitation.

"Gatsby? I've never seen Mr. Gatsby why no one has!" The bartender said while handing me a glass of what smells like Gin. I took it with a strained smile then went off to find Jay and a place to put this stupid glass. I'm never drinking again. How on earth Jay holds parties and no one has ever seen him before is beyond me. I went up the stairs to wear I could have a view of everyone on the dance floor. I gave my glass to a waiter when I heard a voice from behind me.

"I thought I might see you here" I turned around to see Jordan. Oh here we go.

"Hello."

"I remembered you lived next door. Shall we?" She said holding her hand out. I took it and gave it a light shake.

"Did you get an invitation?" I asked as she led me down the stairs.

"People aren't invited to Gatsby's."

"Well I was and it seems I'm the only one. Do you know where he is?" I said. Why on earth would he invite me but no one else? Wow Jay way to make a girl feel special.

"Be careful around him he was a German spy during the war." A man said as we walked past him. Jordan introduced us but I couldn't hear what she said his name was.

"A German spy?"

"No no he's the Kaiser's assassin." Another man said as we passed him.

"I heard he killed a man once." A blonde woman said. Goodness I hope she made her hairdresser give her a refund for that hairdo.

"It's true. Kills for fun, free of charge. He's suddenly richer than God." The second man from before said. It looks like everyone has something to say about Jay but nothing good. If he's so bad then they shouldn't be at this party drinking alcohol that he paid for. Although that could just be the alcohol and jealousy talking so I'm really not going to pay attention to it.

Jordan led me across the dance floor, up the stairs and through some double doors to a library.

"But you are mistaken for I am the mysterious Mr. Gatsby." Jordan said as she crept over to a lamp to switch it on.

"You won't find him. This house and everything in it is part of an elaborate scheme. That Mr. Gatsby doesn't exist." A voice said above us nearly scaring me to death. I looked up to see a very old man climbing down a latter. That can't be safe I really hope he doesn't fall. He climbed down the stairs grabbed two glasses of gin and passed them out to us.

"Fowey I've met him." Jordan said as she took her drink.

"Really? Which one? The prince, the spy, the murder, I cannot find a single person who knows anything about Mr. Gatsby." The man said as he handed me my drink. Great now I have to hold it in my hand until I leave the room. I can't just put it down here and show I wasn't going to drink it in front of him. That might hurt his feelings.

"Well I don't care. He throws large parties and I like large parties they're so intimate. With small parties you never get any privacy." Jordan said. Is she serious?

"But what's all this for?" I asked looking out the window.

"That my dear girl is the question."

"Well June and I would love to stay but we have some fun to have. Don't we June?"

"Of course." I said with a fake smile. I don't want to be around Jordan any longer but I do want this glass out of my hand. The smell is getting unbearable. We left the library and I gave my glass to a waiter. We went down to the dance floor and Jordan tried to get me to dance but I declined. I'm trying to get away from Jordan and find Jay. I walked up the stairs and lightly bumped into someone. When I looked over to apologize I saw Jay smiling at me.

Jay had one of those rare smiles that you only see if you're lucky and if you don't look closely you'll miss it. It seemed to understand you and believe in you just as you'd like to be understood and believed in.

"How is the party? Are you enjoying yourself?"

"This is all so wonderful Jay! Thank you so much I can only imagine how much effort and planning it took to make a party like this. Thank you." I said which made him look a little bit in shock. Don't tell me that none of these selfish fools who came to his parties have ever said thank you.

"You're welcome. Thank _you_ for attending it. You know I've acquired another hydroplane. Would you like to take a ride on it with me tomorrow morning along with lunch together after?"

"Of course, what time?"

"What time suits you?"

"That's very kind of you. How about 9am?" I said and a butler came over and whispered something in Jay's ear. I have realized now that I can't hardly come over to Jay's house and talk to him because before I can even get a sentence out there's some servant from somewhere pulling him away for a phone call.

"That sounds fine. I have to run now but remember if there's anything you want you need only ask." Jay said as he kissed my knuckles.

"But Jay I…"

"Yes?"

"I haven't danced all night. And…I was hoping you would dance with me?"

"Alright." Jay said after thinking a little. He grabbed my hand and I felt electricity spark up my arm. He took me to the middle of the dance floor. Jay gestured at the band and a slow song started to play. He held on to my waist, pulling me flush against his chest our faces cheek to cheek and I felt him draw in a breath. Our bodies fit together like pieces to a puzzle. Together we moved in tandem.

"You're a wonderful dancer." He whispered, sweeping little strands of my hair to the side, his hot breath tickling my neck and sending shivers down my spine.

"Thank you. You're an excellent dancer as well." I said. He swayed us slowly, our hips moving in unison. He twirled me around and gently brought me back to him. His blue eyes swirled with compassion and care. And his hands are so soft and gentle; they caressed the small of my back. The emotions I felt danced around me as I moved with him.

"You look gorgeous tonight by the way." Jay said sending shivers down my spine. This must be complete bliss. Jay is moving me around the dance floor with such elegance and grace. I feel like royalty.

"Thank you. You look very handsome in black Jay." I said making a light blush and a small smile come across his face. Oh he's so adorable! And he smells so nice like sandalwood!

Then all too soon the song stopped and the dance was over. It was then that Jay and I were broken out of our world. As we reluctantly pulled away I noticed we were the only ones on the dance floor and everyone around us was clapping. That's odd I thought others would join us on the floor too. Some people were smiling as if they'd just seen the most romantic thing in the world. Others were looking with either disdain or jealousy.

Jay pulled away but took my hand and led me back to where we were before. As we got closer I saw Jordan standing there with a large smile on her face. I hope she isn't getting the wrong idea. Once we got there Jay nodded hello to Jordan and went into the house.

"He seems quite fond of you." Jordan said with a smirk.

"We're friends." I said and it was at that moment I noticed I had been staring at the hand he'd kissed earlier.

"I beg your pardon Ms. Baker but Mr. Gatsby would like to speak with you in private." A butler said nearly scaring me to the floor. Why do people keep doing that?! Is it some special mission for everyone to scare me! And where did he even come from?!

Jay took her time going into the house while I mingled around. I eventually found the snack table and stayed around there until it the party was over and people started to clear out. I ate one more cheese cracker then went to leave myself. I almost made it to the door when I heard someone calling my name,

"June! June! I've just heard the most shocking thing!" I looked behind me to see Jordan hurrying down the stairs. She ran over to me but the man she introduced me to before took her hand and started to lead her out.

"What?" I asked trying to keep up with them.

"I'm completely amazed! It all makes sense now! It all makes sense!"

"What makes sense?!"

"Everything! Oh but here I am tantalizing you when I swore I wouldn't tell!" Jordan said as she got into her car.

"Just tell me!"

"Oh June I'm sorry I swore! I swore I wouldn't tell!" She said as her car drove off. See that's why I don't like Jordan. If she knew she couldn't tell me what she heard she shouldn't have mentioned it!

"I'm sorry to keep your friend from you June." I heard Jay say from behind me.

"She and I are not really-"

"Don't forget we're going on that hydroplane tomorrow."

"Yes. 9am, I won't forget."

"Goodnight June."

"Goodnight Jay. Thank you!" I replied and started to walk back home when a voice stopped me.

"June! June come and see me! We'll have tea next week! I'm in the phone book!" I heard Jordan yell from her car. She must be crazy if she thinks I want to spend time with her.

I went home and as I walked up the yard I saw Jay looking at me through the window of his house. I waved and he waved back. I went into my house, put on my silk nightgown, and washed the makeup off my face. As I lay in bed I kissed the hand jay kissed and envisioned his thin lips on mine.


End file.
